


【SK】甜言意洽(番外)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】甜言意洽(番外)

【SK】甜言意洽(番外)  
☞私设如山，个人脑洞，请勿上升，不喜勿入  
☞既灌汤包后，我又来祸害草莓蛋糕了😂  
前方危险，谨慎进入

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

 

最近《环球美食》甜品版面的同事们已经快被逼疯了，自从他们的主编Singto谈起了恋爱，整个人都像是泡在了蜜罐里，吃什么都说甜，味觉已经彻底失常。

现在，干脆直接丢下一众同僚，成日蹲在小男朋友的店里了。

火烧眉毛的杂志老大一拍板，决定让甜品版面做一期特别节目，揭秘让人陷入爱情的甜品店——“侦心实意”。

 

 

摄像组和Krist聊得热火朝天，而不远处某个吃着草莓蛋糕的人脸色又黑又臭。

感受到背后自家主编宰人的视线，摄像组恐惧地抖了抖肩，卡壳的大脑一时问不出完整的问题。

Krist贴心地露出浅浅的微笑，安慰地说:“P先四处转转看看，我和P’Sing聊一下。”

摄影小哥飞快的点点头，默默扛着摄像机去拍店内环境了。

Krist的甜品店装修得简约又温暖，四处摆放的绿植和闲散的藤椅相呼应。右侧有一个大大的窗台，采光极好，“店宠”橘猫暖暖总爱呆在那晒太阳。舒缓的音乐和甜甜的香气让人忍不住扬起嘴角。

摄影小哥满意地看看相机里的照片，这是一家进来就能感受到幸福的小店。

 

“P’Sing~”Krist走过来坐在了Singto对面，拿过Singto的小叉子，切了一小口草莓蛋糕喂到Singto嘴边。

某个人瘪着个窝瓜脸转到一边，闹脾气的不吃这套。

“嗯科科科~~”Krist闷着头低笑，自己把蛋糕吃了，捏着小叉子在桌上的草莓蛋糕上翻弄着。

“P’Singto都不爱吃我做的草莓蛋糕了啊！真可惜，我今天还藏了惊喜呢！”

Singto仍是绷着脸，眼睛却偷偷的瞥过来。

草莓蛋糕被Krist切了小半块转了过来。

啊！中间也藏了一个秘制糖壳草莓。

垂着脑袋抿抿唇，Singto还是按捺不住扬起的的嘴角。抬起头，对上Krist含笑的面庞。

“科科科。。笑了吧！开心了吧！”

Krist走过来揉揉Singto的脸，眼睛晶亮的的大狮子顺势一爪子就把小甜点按进怀里，腆着大脸就凑到Krist的脸颊旁偷香。

“干嘛呢！”小甜点伸手抵住了某色狮子的脑袋，“你的同事可都在这呢！”

Singto脑袋立马耷拉下去，忿忿地说:“这些没有眼色的，全都跑过来打扰我们的二人时光。”

“别闹！乖乖。”

也只有小甜点敢把大狮子当狗狗养。

“Kit~~”

“嗯？”

“我要的草莓蛋糕不仅是这个哦！”

白嫩的小手被不怀好意的狮子抓住，黏腻腻地舔了一口，果然像奶油一般绵滑香甜。

“哦咦！”Krist猛的拍开了色狮子，眼神躲闪地看看注意到这边的工作人员，低低说了句“晚上再说。”

色狮子眼睛一亮，恋恋不舍地松开了小甜点的纤腰。

 

 

Krist带着工作人员进了后厨，简单介绍了几样甜点的基本做法。

起先还注意到Singto像一只大狗狗一样蹲在门口，星眸紧紧盯着Krist，馋得像看见了肉骨头。

Krist难免分心看了两眼，白皙的小脸泛上了粉红。

Singto的同事们齐齐看向了他们的主编大人，眼里写满了控诉。

罪恶啊！居然用这种邪恶的眼神盯着这么可爱的男孩子！

Singto耸耸肩，公然一句“不要累着Krist！”便甩甩胳膊走了，留下面面相觑的同事们和害羞的Krist。

 

 

 

拍摄进行到了晚上，Krist送走《环球美食》的工作人员，回到后厨收拾着残局。

Singto猫着身子进了后厨从背后拥住了他的小甜点。

“哦咦！”易惊吓体质的Krist瑟缩了一下，落入熟悉的怀抱又放松下来。

“P’Sing~下午去哪了？”

“去准备吃草莓蛋糕了!”湿热的舌把白嫩的肉耳垂卷入口中，吸得滋滋作响。

“干嘛呀。呀啊~~~”

颈间的细肉又被叼住，Krist抓着洁净布的手骤然收紧，抵在了及腰高的台子边缘。

“吃草莓蛋糕。”随着低醇的男声，Krist被拦腰抱起，惊叫着被Singto抱进了休息室的床上。

休息室只是小小的单间，Krist有时候会在这小憩，床也只能勉强容下两个相拥的大男人。

Krist的身体陷入柔软的床垫里，Singto跨压在他的身上。

晕晕乎乎。

色狮子迫不及待地撕咬着Krist的衬衣纽扣，微凉的大手扒着Krist的皮带，托起小甜点圆润饱满的翘臀，Singto一把扯掉了碍事的裤子，大手裹着那白玉面团狠狠揉搓两下。

Krist半推半就地由着Singto的侵略行为，漂亮的猫眼打量着小小的休息室。

似乎被Singto装扮过了。

房间顶飘着粉色的气球，空气里有甜甜的香薰的味道。

Krist偏偏头，看见床头放着一盏暖黄的星星灯，晕黄的灯影在夜色里摇曳，很是柔和温暖，也很。。色情。

“P’Sing。。。”Krist软软地唤着埋头在自己脖颈处舔吮的色狮子。

“嗯唔~~”吃Kit好忙，没空回复了。

“你干嘛呢？”

“吃草莓蛋糕！”

Krist的小脸爆红，想吃草莓蛋糕吃他干嘛，啊喂！

Singto支起身子，扯开了领带，不松不紧地蒙在Krist的眼上。

“P’Sing！！”Krist伸手想去扯领带，却被Singto攥在手中，手指一个个的钻入指缝，十指相扣。

“草莓蛋糕不可以乱动哦！现在是奖励Sing的时间。”

Singto粗重的吐息弄得Krist耳边痒得很，Krist小小地轻喘着却乖乖的不再挣扎。

心脏怦怦乱跳，P’Sing想做什么呢？

失去视觉，听觉和触觉都变得异常敏感。

Krist的耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，随后胸前一凉，诡异的黏腻又冰凉的感觉刺激着神经。

“P’Sing。。。”Krist慌乱地出声。

“草莓蛋糕怎么能少了奶油呢。”

火热的唇舌附上了被白色奶油包裹住的粉红草莓，挺立的小肉粒受到了充分的疼爱。

奶油在Singto的吸吮、啃噬中吃吞入腹，涨大的粉色肉粒已经变成了烂红，被叼在唇舌间拉长又弹回，好不可怜。

Singto满意地看着丰腴白嫩的胸脯上缀着颤颤巍巍的红肿奶头，真像一个草莓蛋糕啊！

再次俯下身，Singto对着可怜的小奶头舔了舔，连带着大片白花花的乳肉纳入口中啃咬，在Krist的胸脯上留下一个又一个的红痕。

Krist的胸肌很发达，又白又富有弹性，同时也很敏感。

在Singto的做弄下，蒙在Krist眼上的藏蓝领带已经被过分愉悦的泪花打湿，鲜嫩的红唇也被Krist自己咬出了细小的口子，压抑的呻吟在喉咙里滚动。

“Kit~”

那大舌缠了过来，轻轻舔舐红唇上渗出的小血珠，扣开牙关，纠缠着滑腻的小舌，顺着上颚探入喉口，惹出Krist轻颤的咳嗽。

“啊！~”

脆弱的肉柱被猛的握住，狠狠撸动了几下，前列腺液从铃口溢出，沾湿了整个鼓鼓的柱头。

带着薄茧的手却狡猾的绕过翘起来的肉柱，把玩起底下的两个小球。

软软的小球被捏着在指尖轻轻揉搓，激动的小肉柱不住的点头。

“啊哈~P’Sing。。。P’Sing。”Krist难耐地屈起双腿，底下嫩红的小缝若隐若现。

这不是他和Singto的第一次了，他们十分了解彼此的身体。

Singto掰开Krist的膝盖，探过去的指尖细细抚摸着穴口的每一处褶皱，感受着穴口难耐的收缩。

“P’Sing~进来啊！P’Sing~”小蛋糕主动要求被品尝了。

不再犹豫，Singto拿起桌上的润滑剂，对着Krist的下腹挤了小半瓶。

原本就被前列腺液弄得粘糊糊的下身一下子被润滑剂盖满了，连身下的床单都湿透了。

蓬勃的小Kit被冰凉的液体突然袭击，在Krist细细的尖叫声中冷静了不少，委屈巴巴的贴着。

Singto的食指沾着润滑剂就探入隐秘丝滑的宝穴，作恶地抠弄着里面的肠肉。

入侵者见缝插针，探入宝穴的手指在增加，紧致的通道逐渐变得松软。

快感一阵阵涌入Krist的大脑，麻痹着他的神经。口中无意识地吐出呻吟和求欢的淫语，无助地发出哼哼唧唧的奶音。

因为看不见的缘故，Krist不断揣测着Singto何时会大举进攻，疲软混沌的大脑始终绷着一根弦，敏感紧致的肠肉也跟着一阵阵收缩。

毫无预兆的，Singto拔出手指，把Krist的细长的双腿架在肩上，涨得青紫的巨龙一下塞入了宝穴，直捣中心，沉甸甸的两颗卵蛋重重拍打在Krist细嫩的穴口。

“啊啊啊~~”进得太深了，Krist挺起了纤腰又落下，眼眶猛的飙出大片的泪花，湿透的领带牢牢沾在了Krist的眼皮上。

太刺激了！

因为充分的润滑和扩张，Singto的入侵并没有带来疼痛，但突如其来的饱胀感让Krist欢愉又害怕。

就像要被顶穿似的！

Singto探了探撑得变形的穴口，发觉并没有受伤，扣住Krist的小腰就全力耸动起来。

“啊啊啊~~太深了~不。。不要。。。啊！~~”

Krist惊叫地扑腾着，在空中胡乱挥舞的手臂拍到了Singto，便狠狠抓了上去，在麦色的皮肤上留下鲜红的抓痕。

皮肤上细密的疼痛反而助长了Singto的性欲，他一次次地挺腰深入，感受巨龙破开密道的快乐和抽出时被层层叠叠的肠肉挤压吮吸着挽留的酥麻。

“Kit，我的Kit。”狂野的吻落到了Krist的脸上，亲过被蒙着的泪眼，高挺的鼻尖，合拢不上的双唇。

Singto扯掉了Krist眼上的领带，哭得稀里哗啦的小甜点依旧睁不开他的眼睛。

下身的战斗像是打响了就没有停歇，Krist只能无休止地发出破碎的哭泣。

被润滑剂和肠液沾得发光的紫红巨物在穴口现身，带出熟烂的肠肉，又全根没入，高速的抽插运动在泥泞的下身打满了白色的泡沫。

Krist的小肉柱也变得发红发硬，被Singto粗硬的耻毛摩擦着，涨得生疼。顶端的铃口微微张开，暧昧的透明液体不受控制的流出，Singto故意伸出拇指在铃口处磨搓了几下，可怜的小肉柱哭得上气不接下气。

抓着Singto的手颓然垂在两侧，Krist颤抖着想去抚慰小肉柱，却被Singto阻止。

Krist哭得越发厉害，全身都泛起粉红色，软软的皮肉在颤抖中挤压出各种小小的褶皱，他嘶哑着嗓子囔着“P’Sing！给Kit，啊啊~~给Kit~~喂饱Kit！啊啊啊啊啊~~”

裹着大阴茎的宝穴痉挛着收缩，Singto沉着气撞入，麦色的肌肉被汗水渡上了一层光。

一个重击，Krist惊叫着弹起身子，仰着头哭唧唧地搂着Singto的脖子，小肉柱吐出的白浊在空中划出抛物线，溅得两人到处都是。

撞到了！Krist藏得极深极好的G点。

Singto强忍着肠肉急剧收缩带来的刺激，扣上Krist青红斑斑的腰，全力撞击那个小小的凸起。

涨大的龟头不断顶开嫩肉，马眼反复亲吻着G点，仿佛他们是天生一对。

Krist完全失了神，整个人都湿哒哒的、软绵绵的，任由达到巅峰的Singto将一股股精液射入。。。

小心地趴在Krist身上，Singto感受着最后的余韵。顺便对着眼前疲软的小肉柱吸了两口，小家伙无奈地吐出最后一点东西。

一边安抚着亲吻兴奋过度已经完全放空的Krist，一边缓缓拔出即使发泄了也分量不小的自家大兄弟。

Singto痴迷地看向Krist的股间，大量的精液顺着暂时无法闭合的穴口涌出。

Krist原本白皙丰满的大腿根部被摩擦出瑰丽的红，布满了白色的精液，最上卧着疲软的粉红肉柱，真像。。。完美的草莓蛋糕呢！

Singto怜爱地抱起Krist，带进浴室净身。

再次回到床上的时候，他的小甜点早就累得睡着了。

Singto对着奶白的肉脸颊亲了亲，怀里的人怎么看怎么叫人心生欢喜。

这是Singto永远吃不腻的小甜点呀！

 

 

猫咪暖暖不知怎么偷溜了进来，越上床头，对着Singto“喵”了一声，吓了Singto一跳。

拢好怀里熟睡的小甜点，Singto朝猫咪“嘘”了一声，指指门外。

“对不起嗷！我是这个男人的了。”

笑得眼不见眼，全是白牙的人类最蠢了。猫咪甩甩尾巴走了。

 

 

夜，很寂静。

暖黄的床头灯下是相拥熟睡的恋人。

我的岁月静好里，必定全是你。

 

 

 

END

 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥  
☞欢迎评论交流

☞元旦快乐！新的一年，2019我们慢慢来  
还是有几个小可爱求《甜言意洽》番外，这个故事还是可写的内容，想想还是写了这个计划之外的番外，但愿是你们期望中的。

《甜言》开头描写了很多Krist店里的环境，因为太多吸引Singto的地方，不少小可爱猜测是Krist的套路。事实上，我想留给大家想象的是两个人在一起后在“侦心实意”的生活。  
Singto会窝在店里看着书，充满爱意的看Krist做甜点。两个人在午后的阳光里分享一块草莓蛋糕。猫咪暖暖有时傲娇的晒太阳，有时跑过来争宠。Krist会给店里的客人唱歌，Singto骄傲又有小小的嫉妒。。。类似这种日常，哈哈


End file.
